Todo Gracias A La Azúcar
by Danii Belliner Cullen
Summary: ¿Como te enamoras de alguien en una cafeteria... - ¿Me pasas la azúcar?- dijo con una voz profunda.


**Todo Gracias A La Azúcar**

Bella como nunca antes estaba llegando tarde. No creo que este nuevo café sea el problema de su llegada. Pero era lindo y quería conocerlo.

Me senté en la barra para esperar a Bella. Un hombre grande, de cabello corto, rizado y negro, me atendió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo- ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Un café negro, por favor.

-OK, en un momento.

Anoto mi pedido y lo paso hacia la parte de la cocina. Siguió preguntando los pedidos a la gente que se encontraba ahí.

Mi café llego y le di un sorbo, estaba bastante bueno. Mire el reloj para darme cuenta de que Bella llevaba más de veinte minutos de tardanza.

¿Qué rayos le paso? Tome mi celular y le marque. Sonó dos veces y contesto.

-Alice, lo lamento.

-¿Dónde estas?

-En un taco horrible.

-¿A cuanto estas de aquí?

-Creo que a quince minutos.

-Bien, te espero.

-ok- cortó.

Me tome mi café lentamente, tenia bastante tiempo para esperarla. Tome una revista de mi bolso y comencé a hojearla.

Estaba concentrada cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Me gire para encontrar a un hombre. Era pálido, de ojos celestes, casi como el color del cielo, su pelo rubio, con algunas mellas en su frente. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que me dejo embobada.

-¿Me pasas la azúcar?- dijo con una voz profunda.

-Cl… claro- ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

Se la pase.

-Gracias.

Se volvió hacia su asiento y le hecho una cucharada de azúcar a su café y comenzó a leer un diario mientras revolvía el café.

Me quede mirándolo, hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba. Me gire y el chico que me había atendido me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Al parecer algo le intereso mas- dijo.

-No, solo veía si mi amiga aparecía.

-Si claro, se que lo estabas viendo.

-¿A quien?

-A el- lo señalo.

-No para nada.

-Si, si. Ahora ¿Quieres algo mas?- señalo mi taza.

-Si, otro café y un pastel.

-Ok…

-Alice.

-Ok Alice, ya lo traigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-Emmett McCarthy.

-Bueno gracias Emmett.

El chico se fue a la cocina. Volví a mirar al chico que me pidió la azúcar, pero el ya no estaba. Mi cara fue de decepción.

Volví a mirar al frente y Emmett estaba ahí con su sonrisa.

-El viene y toma solo un café, después se va y regresa al otro día.

-¿Quién?- me hice la tonta.

-No te hagas la tonta. Se que mirabas a Jasper.

-¿Se llama Jasper?

-Ves que te interesa.

-No, solo me llamo la atención su nombre.

-Si claro. Viene todos los días, solo te aviso.

-Bueno gracias entonces.

-Tu pedido- me lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Alice- alguien me llamo, me gire y era Bella- lamento la demora, había un accidente horrible.

-No te preocupes, no me di cuenta de cuanto te demoraste.

-Claro que no se dio cuenta, si estaba mirando a mi amigo- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué amigo?- le pregunto Bella a Emmett.

-Uno que viene todos los días a tomar café aquí, Alice quedo embobado con el.

-¿De verdad Alice?- me pregunto Bella.

-No le creas a Emmett, Bella. Solo lo mire un poco.

-¿Un poco? Te lo comías con la mirada- dijo Emmett, demasiado fuerte por que todo me miraron.

-Cállate- le dije.

-A todo esto ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Emmett.

-Lo lamento, Bella te presento a Emmett, Emmett ella es Bella.

-Un gusto- dijo Emmett.

-Igual- respondió Bella.

-Ahora ¿quieren algo más?

-Si un café y un pastel- dijo Bella.

-Bien ya lo llevo, se pueden sentar en una de esas mesas- indico las que estaban al lado de la ventana.

-Ok.

Fuimos con Bella hasta la mesa que estaba más alejada, debía hablar con ella algunas cosas, sobre una vieja amiga que había llegado a la ciudad.

Nos sentamos y el celular de Bella sonó, sin dejarme hablar.

-Disculpa Alice.

-No ahí problema.

-Alo Edward, hola amor ¿como estas? Me alegro, si estoy con ella. No creo que más tarde nos podemos juntar. Si esta bien a esa hora. Claro, nos vemos, te quiero. Adiós.

-Veo que Edward y tu van muy bien.

-Si, estos años han sido muy lindos.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Bien entonces ¿De que me quería hablar?

-Te acuerdas de Rosalie Hale.

-Si, nuestra amiga en el instituto.

-Bueno ella me contacto por Facebook y hemos conversado algunas veces. Esta trabajando de modelo en New York, pero ahora se va a venir a vivir aquí a Phoenix.

-¿De verdad?

-Si y dijo que su novio se vendría primero, para comprar la casa y abrir al parecer un restaurante o un café, no me acuerdo muy bien.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-No lo se, dijo que me mandaría algún mail o algo por el estilo.

-Entonces cuando te avise me dices.

-Claro.

-Aquí esta lo que pediste.

-Gracias- dijo Bella.

Después de nuestra charla, conversamos sobre nuestros trabajos. Bueno Bella era escritora y estaba por terminar su libro y yo. Yo tenía una boutique en el centro de la ciudad. Me iba muy bien, para ser la nueva del barrio.

Cuando acabamos cada una se fue a hacer sus cosas. Bella se juntaría con Edward, por que tenia hora al medico, con un amigo de el. Hace algunos días Bella estaba con mareos y nauseas, por lo que todos estábamos preocupados.

Llegue a mi tienda y estuve ayudando a las chicas a ordenar, mientras conversábamos de tonteras.

Pero entonces recordé al chico de cabellos rubios. El cual según Emmett se llamaba Jasper. Me había quedado pegada con el. Era muy guapo y tenia todo lo que a mi me gustaba, pero para poder verlo otra vez debía ir a ese café, mañana.

Había llegado a mi casa y estaba un poco nerviosa por que Bella no me había llamado como le pedí y tampoco contestaba mis llamadas. Eso solo significaba dos cosas o algo malo paso- que era lo que no esperaba- o algo muy bueno le pasó.

Me quede dormida pensando en ella.

Desperté temprano para ir al café, donde esperaba ver a Jasper. Me puse una falda de color morado con unas botas largas negras y una polera negra más una chaqueta. Tome mi bolso y salí muy feliz hacia el café.

Al llegar pude ver a Emmett detrás de la barra y me sonrió cuando me vio. Me senté cerca de la azúcar, para esperar a que Jasper me la volviera a pedir.

Emmett me trajo el mismo café del día anterior con el pastel.

-Espero que no solo le pases la azúcar hoy, si no que también le hables.

-¿De que hablas Emmett?

-Nada, tu solo piénsalo.

Emmett se fue a hacer lo suyo y yo me quede comiendo mi pastel. Estuve un rato mirado hacia la puerta por si el aparecía y cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa se coloco en mi cara. Pero esta vez tuve mala suerte ya que se sentó en una de las mesas y no en la barra.

Al final solo pude mirarlo y después verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

-Has tenido mala suerte hoy- me dijo Emmett.

-Cállate- deje el dinero y salí.

Hoy había sido una perdida de tiempo, pero no desistiría, vendría todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Paso así una semana, hasta que el día viernes, por fin volvió a pedirme la azúcar, con su voz profunda. Casi me derretí al escucharlo. Emmett se reía de mi, pero ya no me importaba solo poderlo escuchar era lo importante.

El día Lunes le dije a Bella, que viniera conmigo al café, ella acepto, pero debía contarle por que mi interés en el nuevo café.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuando Bella apareció.

Se veía radiante, como si algo muy bueno le hubiera pasado, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola Alice- saludo contenta.

-Hola Bella, vaya estas muy alegre.

-Si, es que tengo que contarte algo- sonreía más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te acuerdas de mis mareos, las nauseas y esas cosas.

-Si, ¿Qué te dijo el medico?

-Bueno el medico dijo que esos mareos, tenían nombre…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Alice déjame terminar.

-Claro.

-Dijo que estoy embarazada- me quede en shock.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Vaya Bella felicidades- me pare y me senté junto a ella para abrazarla- seré tía- dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Emmett.

-Seré tía- grite.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién esta embarazada?

-Bella- respondí, haciendo que mí amiga se sonrojara.

-Vaya felicidades- Emmett le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Solo para celebrar hoy lo que pidan corre por mi cuenta.

-No es necesario- dijo Bella.

-Claro que si, ahí que alimentar a la futura madre y ahí que celebrar- se giro y camino hasta la barra- Eric tráenos pasteles y leche, para la futura madre- grito.

-Claro- respondieron desde la cocina.

Bella estaba como un tomate, no estaba acostumbrada a que ella fuera el centro de atención.

-Bueno chicas no les molesta que me siente a celebrar con ustedes.

-Claro que no- dijo Bella.

Pero no le podría contar sobre el chico si Emmett estaba aquí, eso era reconocer sobre, lo que el dijo toda la semana.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?- pregunto Emmett.

-Alice tenia algo que contarme- dijo Bella, mirándome.

-Bella no es nada.

-No te preocupes por mi Alice, soy una tumba.

-Vamos Alice cuéntame- dijo Bella.

-Esta bien- tome aire- hace algunos días aquí, vi a un chico…

-Lo sabia- interrumpió Emmett- las dos lo miramos con cara de matarlo- lo lamento, continua.

-Bueno la cosa es que el chico es muy guapo y me gusta mucho- mire a Emmett el cual sonrió- y vengo aquí casi todos los días o mejor dicho todos los días para solo poderle pasar la azúcar.

Emmett se rió y Bella no pudo contener un poco su risa. ¿Acaso era su payaso?

-¿Dónde quedo mi amiga?- dijo Bella- tu no eres así, siempre fuiste directa y todo eso, ¿Qué paso?

-No lo se- dije sincera- no se, lo veo y me quedo en blanco y solo lo veo mas guapo.

-Te ayudaría- dijo Emmett- pero esto lo debes hacer tú. A Jasper le carga que le presente gente, en especial mujeres, dice que yo no se nada.

-Lo conoces bien.

-Si, es el hermano de mi novia y mi mejor amigo.

-Pero no me puedes ayudar aunque sea un poquito.

-Lo lamento Alice, si yo te presento no te tomara en cuenta.

-Que mal- dije.

-Bueno Alice, tendrás que encontrar la forma en acercarte.

-Así veo- dije un poco desanimada.

Al poco rato llego la comida, Emmett se quedo con nosotras y bueno nos contó sobre su vida, por que abrió el café y de lo feliz que estaba con su novia y que al llegar le pediría matrimonio. Eso lo encontramos muy tierno con Bella.

También Bella nos contó sobre su embarazo, de lo feliz que se había puesto Edward- el cual traería para que conociera a Emmett- como le contó la noticia y que sus padres también estaban muy contentos.

Al final teníamos que volver a nuestras vidas, pero le prometí a Emmett volver, el sabia por que.

Así paso el fin de semana y cuando llego el lunes y me senté en la barra, Emmett me contó la mala noticia.

Jasper no vendría en estos días por que estaba de viajes y volvería el jueves y recién el viernes vendría al café.

Así que esa semana se me hizo eterna lo único bueno fue recibir un mail de Rosalie la cual me dijo que el viernes nos juntáramos en el café de Emmett-eso si que fue coincidencia- para poder conversar y que nos presentaría a su novio.

Llame a Bella para que fuera el viernes al café a ver a Rose, también le pedí que fue con Edward, por que el también conocía a nuestra amiga, éramos todos del mismo grupo y seguro que eso le alegraría.

El día viernes estaba muy feliz de que vería a mi amiga, ella tenia el mismo sentido que la moda que yo, siempre se quería ver genial. Bella no había cambiado a ella le cargaba las compras y elegir bien su vestimenta, por que ahora ya no discutía con ella por eso.

Estaba por entrar al café cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Hola Alice- saludo Bella.

-Hola, vayas llegas a la hora.

-Vine con Edward- apareció y abrazo a Bella.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Edward, felicidades futuro padre.

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz.

-Lo se, quien no esta feliz con un hijo en camino y mas con todo el amor que se tienen ustedes.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Bella- ahora entremos Rose debe estar esperando y me muero por verla.

Al entrar nos encontramos con que Emmett estaba besando a una mujer. Era rubia no podía ver su cara por que estaba de espaldas, pero llevaba un vestido rojo, apretado que dejaba ver todas sus curvas y unos zapatos rojos de taco alto.

Se separaron y Emmett nos vio, no dio una sonrisa y su novia se giro.

Entonces pude ver a la mujer y era Rosalie.

-Alice, Bella- grito, antes de correr a abrazarnos- chicas ¿Cómo están?

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Emmett.

-Emmett, estas son las amigas de las cuales te hable. Hola Edward- dijo abrazando a Edward.

-Vaya Rose estas muy bien- dijo Edward.

-Ustedes igual, pero ¿De donde conocen a Emmett?

-Hace como dos semana que venimos a su café y empezamos a hablar,

-Vaya que es pequeño el mundo. Las extrañaba tanto- dijo Rose antes de abrazarnos- y ¿Qué cuentan? Veo que tu y Bella están juntos- dijo Rose indicando a Edward.

-Bueno si, desde el primer año de universidad- respondió Edward.

-Vaya te demoraste en pedírselo.

-Si, fui un tonto en dejarla ir- dijo Edward, recordando lo mucho que sufrió cuando Bella se fue a estudiar a Yale y el a Harvard, tubo que cambiar todo por ir detrás de ella.

-Bueno por que no nos sentamos a conversar ahí mucho de que hablar- dijo Rose.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y comencé yo a contar todo lo que me había pasado después de la última vez que nos vimos. Después le pregunto a Edward el cual estaba trabajando en el hospital como medico. Siguió con Bella, le contó lo de su libro y cuando le contó lo del bebe, Rose casi bota a Bella con el gran abrazo que le dio.

Rose estaba contando la historia de cómo le había ido en el modelaje, cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta. Ahí venia Jasper y con una enorme sonrisa.

Se comenzó a acercar a nuestra mesa y me puse muy nerviosa seguro que venia a hablar con Emmett. Cuando la que la saludo fue Rose.

-Hermano- grito.

¿Qué? ¿El era hermano de Rose? Entonces recordé lo que Emmett dijo, "_es el hermano de mi novia"_nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Jasper tengo que presentarte a mis amigos.

-Jasper el es…

-Hola Edward- saludo Jasper. ¿Qué? Conocía a Edward.

-Hola Jasper.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Rose.

-Si, Edward trabaja en el hospital, somos buenos amigos. Que tal Bella.

¿Qué? también conocía a Bella.

-hola Jasper.

-Veo que los conoces a todos- dijo Rose.

-No, a ella no la conozco- me miro.

-Bueno por fin te puedo presentar con alguien. Jasper ella es Alice, Alice mi hermano Jasper.

-Un gusto- dijo.

-Igual- estaba muy nerviosa y enojada por que todos ya lo conocían.

-Bueno sigamos conversando, Jasper te quedas ¿Verdad?- pregunto Rose.

-Solo un rato, tengo que estar en el hospital en una hora más.

-Ok, bueno entonces donde iba si lo recuerdo….

Rose empezó a contar su historia, pero ya no le podía atención solo podía ver al chico que estaba enfrente de mi.

Todos lo conocían y yo como tonta esperando para pasarle la azúcar, era patética. Pero ahora que haría, lo conocí y todo pero como tendría una oportunidad con el. Tendría que ir al hospital o pegada a Rose, para verlo.

-Alice ¿Qué dices?

-Sobre ¿Qué?

-Vaya Alice esta en las nubes, ¿Por qué será?- dijo Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Mañana iremos a un club, que dices ¿Vienes?

-Si, claro.

-Bien iremos todos, mañana nos juntamos en la entrada, pensaba ir hoy, pero Emmett ya pensó en algo- yo sabia que era.

-Bueno entonces mañana- dijo Bella.

-No creo que te haga mal- le dijo Rose.

-No, solo estoy embarazada, no enferma y solo tomare jugo. Aparte Edward esta conmigo.

-Yo la cuido- dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la frente, ganadose un abucheo por parte de Emmett.

-Bien entonces mañana en el club "New Moon" es nuevo- dijo Rose.

-Bien.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos y yo solo quería ir a buscar ropa para mañana, Bella iría a mi departamento a arreglarse y todo eso. Así que necesitaba ropa para las dos.

Bella aun tenía un mes y medio por lo que su talla era la misma, comencé a buscar ropa en mi boutique, la que hoy estaba llena.

Nuestro día sábado, fue muy agitado. En la mañana estuve en la boutique hasta que Bella llego por mi.

Pasamos la tarde en el departamento, hasta que comenzamos a arreglarnos.

Bella iba con un pantalón pitillo hasta su cadera, mas una polera roja con una cintas en el cuello y unos tacos de color rojo. Ya Bella casi no reclamaba cuando la vestía por que yo ganaba.

La peine o mejor dicho arregle un poco sus ondas y quedaron perfecta. Su cabello suelo por sus hombros. Sus maquillaje era sencillo con a ella le gustaba.

Se veía muy linda y más con lo radiante que estaba desde que se entero de su embarazo.

Ahora era mi turno, me coloque un vestido de color blanco, ajustado a mi cuerpo. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón con tirantes. Mis zapatos eran altos y me los afirmaba con unas cintas.

Me peine dejando mi pelo igual que siempre, era corto no podía hacer mucho. Me maquille y ya estábamos las dos listas.

Edward pasó por nosotras y nos fuimos al club. Estaba lleno de gente, al parecer era la sensación del momento.

En la entrada ya estaba Rosalie con Emmett y Jasper- solté un suspiro- se veía tan guapo en unos jeans, con una camisa dejando tres botones abiertos, dejándome ver su pecho firme y una chaqueta. Se veía simplemente bien.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron- grito Emmett- entremos que se escucha buena música.

-Claro- dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella.

No me había percatado hasta ahora que era la única sin pareja, bueno Jasper también, pero no me podía hacer ilusiones de que el quisiera pasar la noche conmigo.

Emmett saludo al de la entrada y nos dejo pasar, era bueno tener amigos con gente conocida en los clubes.

Nos sentamos en la parte VIP del lugar, en el seguro piso. Había una mesa en el centro y sillones alrededor. Todos se sentaron con sus parejas y bueno yo tuve que sentarme junto a Jasper, eso me ponía nerviosa.

Pedimos una ronda de tragos, claro Bella pidió un jugo, por su embarazo y Edward una bebida, por que estaba conduciendo.

La conversación era agradable pero estar sentada al lado del chico que e estado pensando todos estos días, no era lo mejor.

Entonces escuche algo de un compromiso.

-Fue tan linda la forma en que me pidió matrimonio- dijo Rose.

-Vaya Emmett nunca pensé que se lo pedirías- dijo Jasper, haciéndome estremecer.

-Bueno entonces felicidades por los novios- dijo Edward, alzando la copa.

Todos tomamos del nuestros vasos cuando la canción cambio.

-Amor me encanta esta canción, vamos a bailar- dijo Rose tirando de Emmett.

-Nos vemos- dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Vamos a bailar Bella?

-Si- dijo y se paro, dándome una mirada que decía "Aprovecha".

Me quede ahí, solo con Jasper, con el cual no había cruzado ni una sola palabra y me tenía completamente nerviosa.

Debía escapar, si me iba al baño en estos momentos, me podría quedar ahí hasta… por toda la vida.

-Alice- me llamo Jasper.

-S…si.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Jasper me estaba invitando a bailar, casi muero.

-Cl…claro.

Tenia que dejar de tartamudear.

Jasper me extendió la mano, la cual tome gustosamente. Baja las escaleras y el no me soltó en todo el trayecto hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos me soltó y sentí de inmediato un vació en mi mano, y tenia muchas ganas de volver a tocarlo.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción. El se movía muy bien y bueno yo había tomado algunas clases de danza, no creo que me mueva muy mal.

Estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro, pero de apoco nos comenzamos a acercar, éramos como dos imanes.

El atrevió a pasar su mano a mi cadera, la cual comenzó a moverse a su ritmo. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros y el acercamiento fue inmediato. Sentía su cara muy cerca de la mía.

No lo podía mirar a los ojos, por que el nerviosismo era mucho y sabio que al ver sus ojos celestes, me derretiría por completo.

Nuestros movimientos comenzaron a ser sensuales, como queriendo provocar al otro, pero ya no me sentía tan intimidada al contrario, me sentía muy bien.

-Alice- ahí se fue toda mi valentía, con solo escuchar su voz, se fue por una ventana.

-Si- trate de decir la pequeña palabra completa.

-Te vez muy bien esta noche.

Jasper me estaba dando un cumplido.

-G…Gracias.

Seguimos con los movimientos y el me tenia agarrada con sus dos manos, muy pegada a su cuerpo, lo podía sentir por completo con la poca tela que tenia en mi cuerpo.

Pude ver a Bella y Edward bailando a su propio ritmo, con las frentes juntas. Eran tan tiernos y hacían una pareja estupenda y mas ahora que Bella estaba embarazada.

-Alice, tengo algo que decirte- me saco Jasper de mis pensamientos.

-Dime.

-Es que… bueno… yo ya te había visto antes, en el café de Emmett. Desde ese día que me pasaste la azúcar, te tuve en mi mente.

¿Qué? el no podía estar diciendo eso, el no podía estar diciendo que le guste.

-Entonces al llegar a casa, encontré unas fotos de Rose y en algunas de ellas, tu estabas. Ahí fue cuando te recordé, tu ibas a nuestra casa y muchas veces te vi- también pasaron por mi mente las imágenes del hermano de Rose, el siempre me pareció guapo y era Jasper- entonces cuando converse con mi hermana, me dijo que volvería a juntarse contigo el día viernes, tuve que cambiar todas mis horas en el hospital para poder ir también. Tenía muchas ganas de volverte a ver.

-Jasper yo…- no sabia que decir.

-No es necesario que digas algo. Yo solo tenia que decirte esto, no me podía quedar con todos esos pensamientos por tanto tiempo.

-Es que Jasper… tu… tu me gustas- solté.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, desde el día que te vi en el café me gustaste y no soy de las personas que le gustan cada chico que ven en la calle, contigo fue distinto.

-Lo se, a mi me paso lo mismo.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje llevar por la música. No podía creer que Jasper aya dicho que yo le gustaba y que yo también aya dicho que le gustaba. Tenia un lió en mi cabeza un poco grande.

-Alice.

-Si.

-Puedo intentar algo.

-¿Qué…?

Entonces sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Era algo extraño, era como si esos eran los labios que siempre debieron besarme. Le respondí el beso de la misma forma que el me besaba.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura acercándome a el y las mías en sus cabellos.

El beso estaba siendo simplemente genial.

Pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual concedí sin ningún problema. En ese momento pude sentir el sabor de Jasper, el cual me embriago completamente. Me volvería adicta a sus besos.

Nos separamos con la respiración un poco agitada y apoyo su frente en la mía, sus ojos brillaban y se que los míos también.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar a mi vida?

-Lo lamento, nunca mas vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Me volvió a besar, y así estuvimos toda la noche, en un gran beso.

***

Habían pasado exactamente 5 meses desde ese día en el club. Después de ese día todo fue felicidad para nosotros seis.

Jasper me pidió ser su novia una semana después de ese día. Fue hermoso, me invito a cenar y en el transcurso de la noche me lo pidió, fue tan lindo. Al mes nos mudamos a vivir juntos y era completamente hermoso el departamento. Sabía que nos identificaba a ambos.

Bueno Bella, ya sabe que su hermoso bebe será niño, pero aun no se lo dice a Edward. Tiene pensado decírselo de una forma especial.

Rose y Emmett se casan mañana y así que estamos un poco locas por lo arreglos.

Lo malo es que tengo hora al medico a las cinco. He tenido nauseas y mareos y Jasper esta preocupado, así que tengo que ir al doctor.

Tome mi cartera y partí a la consulta del doctor, estaba nerviosa, si era algo malo, no podría decirle a mis amigos y menos a mi novio. Pero tenía que ser positiva, nada malo pasaría.

Esperaba en la pequeña salita de la consulta. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, el doctor me pidió hacerme unos exámenes antes de entrar y eso me ponía aun más nerviosa. Era obvio que el examen era para saber si tenía algo mal.

-Alice Brandon- me llamo la enfermera- la espera el doctor.

Asentí y entre en su oficina, ahí había un hombre con una calida sonrisa.

-Buenos días Alice.

-Hola doctor.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Es que hace días estoy con mareo y nauseas.

-Entiendo. ¿Alguna enfermedad que tenga?

-No nada.

-Doctor los resultados de la muestra de sangre de la paciente.

-Gracias Margaret. Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Eso me puso nerviosa, estaba segura que los exámenes tendrían algo.

-Bueno su sangre esta normal, todo tipo de enfermedad descartada… pero...

¡Ahí no! Esto era lo malo. Mis manos sudaban.

-Ya se cual es la causa de sus nauseas y mareos.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Para nada- dijo el doctor y me miro- la felicito será madre.

¿Qué? había escuchado bien. Iba a ser madre. Dios mío, nunca espere que me digiera esto. Era la mejor noticia que pude escuchar.

-¿De verdad?- no pude evitar no preguntar.

-Si, tiene dos meses de embarazo. Le daré el número del doctor que estará a cargo de seguir su embarazo.

-Gracias.

No podía asimilar esto, iba a ser madre y del hombre que amo.

-Este es su numero, yo le avisare de usted, pida su hora lo antes posible para que les de las vitaminas y todo lo que necesite.

-Claro, gracias doctor, me dio la mejor noticia de mi vida.

-De nada.

Salí de la consulta con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora debía ir a la casa de Rose donde todas nos arreglaríamos y tener que disimular que no sabia nada, quería esperar a la noche en la cena para dar mi noticia a mi familia y amigos.

En la casa de Rose estaban vueltos locos, por que solo nos preocupamos de arreglar a la novio después a nosotras y ya estaba todo listo.

Iba con Bella en el auto a la iglesia, Rose venia en el auto trasero pero mas lentos, las damas de honor debíamos llegar primero.

Al bajarnos los chicos nos esperaban.

Edward se veía genial vestido con su terno y ahora que Bella estaba a su lado hacían una hermosa imagen. Mas con Bella con su pequeña barriguita, la cual la hacia ver muy tierna.

Jasper me abrazo y casi no me contengo a decirle que iba a ser padre, solo le sonreí.

Emmett estaba nervioso y decía que Rose no llegaría, pero cuando se escucho "ahí viene la novia", el ya estaba en el altar esperando.

Rose se veía radiante, tenia una sonrisa en la cara y cuando comenzó a caminar ya lloraba de la emoción.

No colocamos en nuestros lugares. La ceremonia fue preciosa, pero se me paso muy rápida por los nervios y el enredó que tenia en mi cabeza, aunque todo era por la felicidad de mi hijo.

No podía no evitar colocar la mano en mi vientre de la misma forma en que Bella tocaba el suyo.

Cuando los novios salieron de la iglesia, nosotros nos fuimos al hotel donde seria la recepción de la fiesta y donde todo pasaríamos la noche, como un pequeño regalo de Rose y Emmett, aunque éramos nosotros los que debía regalarles algo, ellos nos pidieron que recibiéramos este pequeño acto, al cual no nos pudimos negar.

Esperamos a que llegaran los novios, para que todo comenzara.

Bailamos el vals junto a ellos, me sentía segura y amada en los brazos de Jasper, el cual siempre me decía palabras de amor.

Después vino el momento de partir la torta, tomamos una hermosa foto de Emmett devorándose su dedazo, mientras Rose solo dio un pequeños mordisco.

Llego el momento de las chicas, Rose se dispuso a tirar el ramo el cual cayo en las manos de Bella, sin que ella hiciera un intento por tomarlo.

Emmett le saco la liga a Rose y la lazo, esta vez el que la recibió fue mi amado, quien si lucho por alcanzarla. Llego a mi lado a besarme. Yo solo le sonreí.

Bueno la fiesta comenzó y todos bailaban, no sabia como le diría a todo el mundo sin tener que parar la fiesta, creo que ese ya no era un buen plan.

Entonces la música fue parada y en el escenario estaba Edward con el micrófono, el cual estaba nervioso.

-Lamento molestar la espectacular noche, pero creo que es el mejor momento para decir esto- se escucha el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Bella amor puedes subir al escenario.

Bella me miro sorprendida, pero la empuje para que suba. Con cuidado llego donde Edward y me encantaba la forma de su barriga, me imagine a mi de esa forma.

-Bella amor, llevamos muchos años juntos y es el momento de pedirte algo- se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- Isabella Swan, era la mujer con la cual soñé, toda mi vida eres tu, por eso mismo te piso. ¿Bella serias mi esposa?

Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella y solo asintió, ya que no podía hablar. Edward puso el anillo en su dedo y le beso el lugar donde lo dejo. Se levanto y le dio un beso en labios, muy tierno. Todo el mundo aplaudió eufórico.

Entonces paso por mi mente, debía aprovechar el momento.

Me separe de Jasper y fui al escenario.

-Edward necesito decir algo- le grite.

-Toma Alice- dijo Edward pasándome el micrófono y bajando del escenario con una sonriente Bella.

Estaba nerviosa pero debía decir esto, era el momento.

-Familia, amigos y Jasper. Tengo que darles una muy linda noticia- mire a Jasper a los ojos el cual estaba sorprendido- amor estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padre.

No se que paso, pero muy rápido tenia a Jasper a mi lado abrazándome y besándome. Escuchaba los aplausos de la gente y los gritos de Rose y Bella.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto después de separarnos.

-Si.

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- me volvió a besar.

-Bueno después de todas estas buenas noticias, es hora de seguir con la fiesta- dijo Emmett.

Continuamos con la fiesta. Jasper no me soltó en toda la noche y bailamos juntos mientras me decía lo mucho que me amaba.

Los novios se fueron a su luna de miel, la cual fue un regalo de nosotros cuatro. Se irían a un crucero por el caribe.

La fiesta siguió un rato más, hasta que la gente se fue y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, ya que Bella estaba muy apurada por estar sola con Edward, no quise imaginar para que.

Al entrar en la habitación, tenía una gran vista de la ciudad, había comida y una enorme cama en el centro.

-Alice esta noche me has hecho el hombre mas feliz- me dijo Jasper cuando me abrazo.

-También estoy feliz, vamos a ser padres.

-Gracias por esto Alice.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Te amo- le dije y lo bese.

Nos fundimos en un beso el cual de apoco se fue asiendo mas apasionado.

Esa noche nos volvimos a amar, pero esta vez fue especial. Sabíamos que desde este momento estaríamos juntos para toda la vida.

Y agradecía que el me aya pedido la azúcar ese día en el café, si no nunca hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida.

**Fin**


End file.
